


The Sweet Life

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Candy Hearts, Community: hardtime100, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here, try some." Chris leaned over, wiggling the spoon enticingly.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #144: Candy Hearts; Beecher/Keller.  
> Word count: 200.  
> 

  
"Here, try some." Chris leaned over, wiggling the spoon enticingly.

It smelled like a Sweet Tarts delivery truck had emptied its cargo into their pod. "Where did you… what _is_ that?"

"Just fucking try it, okay?" Chris was on the verge of tears.

Worried, Toby stuck out his tongue cautiously. Beaming, Chris tipped the spoonful into Toby's mouth, and then whirled around to fuss with the hot plate. Huh. That was... odd. He swallowed thoughtfully, and then coughed violently; the concoction tasted like Chris dumped a pound of sugar into a half-cup of water, and then added lavender perfume.

Chris turned. He wore an apron with a fat ruffle across the neck, and held a tray of pink-tinged white chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he crowed, upending the tray over Toby, and the chocolates turned into hot taffy, glopping down on him, filling his mouth and –

Toby sat straight up and heaved in a lungful of air. Wiping one hand across his mouth, he was surprised when it came away sticky, then tasted the chalky sweetness and remembered how each inmate received a handful of candy conversation hearts on his tray at dinner.

Because life in Oz just wasn't sweet enough.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/269698.html).  
> 


End file.
